Vamp
Rumänien |Mitgliedschaft = Dead Cell |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid 2 |voiceactor = Phil LaMarr |japanactor = Ryotaro Okiayu (MGS2) Shinya Tsukamoto (MGS4) }} Vamp (*19??; † 2014?) war ein Gegner in Metal Gear Solid 2 und 4, der einem Vampir ähnelte und scheinbar übernatürliche Kräfte besaß. Frühe Jahre Vamp lebte in Rumänien. Eines Tages wurde jedoch seine gesamte Familie bei einem Bombenangriff auf eine Kirche getötet, er selbst wurde unter den Trümmern verschüttet. Erst nach ein paar Tagen konnte er gerettet werden, er musste jedoch in der Zwischenzeit das Blut seiner Familie trinken, um nicht zu verdursten; dies hinterließ jedoch einen bleibenden "Schaden". Seitdem verspürt Vamp den Drang Blut zu trinken. Vor dem Big Shell Zwischenfall (genauer Zeitpunkt unbekannt, zwischen 2005 und 2007) experimentierte die Genexpertin Naomi Hunter wahrscheinlich auf Befehl von Liquid Ocelot mit verschiedenen Nanomaschinen herum, um ein System zu entwickeln, das in der Lage ist, selbst tödliche Verletzungen in Sekunden zu heilen. Dieses System wurde perfektioniert und Vamp implantiert, was zu seiner angeblichen Unsterblichkeit führte. Metal Gear Solid 2 Während des Big Shell Zwischenfalls war Vamp Mitglied von Dead Cell und besetzte zusammen mit den Sons of Liberty (Dead Cell, Solidus, Ocelot und die Gurlukovich-Truppen) die Anlage, um Arsenal Gear zu entführen und damit gegen die Patriots zu kämpfen. In der Anlage selbst tötete Vamp zuerst die Bravo-Einheit des SEAL-Team 10, traf danach auf Raiden und Solid Snake, den er an der Geruchsähnlichkeit mit Solidus erkannte und dann ging um Fortune davon zu berichten. Es gibt noch einige Zusammentreffen mit Raiden, bei denen Vamp immer tödiche Verletzungen davonträgt, aber sich jedesmal wieder davon erholt. Schließlich verletzt er Emma Emmerich, kurz vor dem Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Bruder Otacon, tödlich, weshalb dieser einen extremen Hass auf ihn entwickelt. Nach dem tödlichen Stich gegen Emma, wird Vamp von Raiden tödlich am Kopf verletzt und versinkt im Meer. In der Endsequenz taucht er jedoch wieder in der Menschenmasse von New York auf. Er hatte zwei Jahre zuvor eine Affäre mit dem Vater von Fortune, da er Bisexuell ist. Fortune und er hatten eine tiefere Beziehung, waren aber kein Paar. Metal Gear Solid 4 Vamp hat sich in Metal Gear Solid 4 Liquid Ocelot angeschlossen und kämpft nun für ihn. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in Südamerika, als Snake ihm bei dem Versuch Naomi zu retten eine Kugel in den Kopf verpasst. Doch seine Nanomaschinen lassen die Wunde innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden wieder heilen und Vamp nimmt die Verfolgung der Flüchtenden auf. Schließlich trifft er auf Raiden, der den Anderen genug Zeit geben will, um zu entkommen und es kommt so zu einem Kampf, den Raiden beendet, indem er sich und Vamp sein eigenes Schwert durch den Bauch rammt und danach Vamp einen tödlichen Stich versetzt. Vamp erholt sich zu spät von der Wunde, um zu verhindern, dass Raiden mit Snake, Naomi und Otacon entkommt. Später, als Snake nach Shadow Moses Island kommt, um zu verhindern, dass Liquid Ocelot die Railgun von Metal Gear REX stiehlt, taucht Vamp überraschend auf. Snake gelingt es durch eine Spritze die Nanomaschinen in Vamps Körper zu deaktivieren, wodurch Vamps "übernatürliche" Fähigkeiten abgeschaltet werden und er nicht mehr "unsterblich" ist. Raiden taucht auf, kämpft ein letztes Mal gegen seinen Erzfeind und tötet ihn, diesmal endgültig. Er bezeichnete Naomi als seine Königin wie Fortune. Er scheint für Sie ähnliche Gefühle gehabt zu haben wie für Fortune. Zitate Der kurze Wortwechsel vor dem Duell auf dem Marktplatz: Vamp: "Yet again, our paths cross." (Wieder einmal kreuzen sich unsere Wege) Snake legt aus dem Hubschauber mit dem Gewehr auf Vamp an. Vamp rammt Raiden sein Messer mehrmals in den Körper. Raiden blutet, bleibt aber stumm. Vamp: "You too... immortal?" (Du auch... unsterblich?) Raiden: "No. I just don't fear death." (Nein. Ich habe nur keine Angst vor dem Tod) Danach beginnt das Duell. Sonstiges * Ursprünglich sollte Vamp weiblich sein. * Konami wurde bei der Erschaffung Vamps von Jet Li inspiriert * Dead Cell sollte einen weiteren Charakter bekommen (Chinaman), der dann jedoch gestrichen wurde. Ein großer Teil seiner Fähigkeiten wurde auf Vamp übertragen, wie beispielsweise die Fähigkeit auf dem Wasser laufen oder Wände hochlaufen zu können. en:Vamp Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4